Unruly Hero
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Peter Pan has always disliked adults, but now that he has taken a new lost "boy" in; he has a whole new reason to "dislike" scratch that HATE adults. Peter/OC
1. Prologue, Why Mommy Cries

**

* * *

**

**Unruly Hero**

**Prologue**

**_Disclamier: I DO NOT own Peter Pan. Since I haven't seen the "real people" version of it(sad world, eh?) I had to use the cartoon version. I only own Louis, _Antoinette, Cassandra, and maybe a future OC(other character). OH! I also own some of the plot.**

* * *

**It Begans...**

Tiny, fragile looking fingers wrapped around a crystal door knob. A petite figure appeared in the wooden door frame. His hand was raised up in the air ready to strike the older woman standing in front of him. The small figure stuck her thumb into her mouth and watched with those big, crystal blue eyes. The woman yelled as her finger pointed towards the younger girl standing there.

"Not in front of Cassandra, please!" the man's fist stopped and stared at the girl. He lowered his hand and straightened his jacket out and fixed his graying hair.

"Yes of course." he walked towards the girl. She tensed as he lowered his hand and patted her hair.

"Be a good girl for daddy." the toddler took out her thumb and smiled showing her teeth.

"Okay daddy!" she hugged his waist and watched him walked out the golden brimmed door. She stuck her thumb back into her mouth and looked towards her mother. She walked over to her and looked under her matted hair.

"Why is mommy crying?" the woman's head lifted up to showcase a nasty bruise covering her left cheek. She wiped away the straying tears and held her baby's head and pushed it into her chest, giving her a motherly hug. Sobbing she said:

"Daddy…. Daddy made mommy cry."

* * *

Nine years had passed and the once happy, care free girl was now a sad, hopeless thoughts girl. Ever since that day her mother had passed, the little girl, also named Cassandra, had taken the roll of her mother, Antoinette. When something went wrong, or her father felt like it, he would hit her. Cassandra and her father, Louis Landon, had moved to London so her father could "expand" on his company.

Her everyday life was not like every little twelve year old girl would want. Her father ignored her, or neglected which ever you prefer to chose. She had a wardrobe that consisted of two blouses, three pairs of pants, one bra, twelve pairs of socks, one dress, two pairs of underwear, and three pairs of shoes. Her room was like a dungeon, plain white with a large window; a single bed with plain white sheets also.

Wishing on shooting stars and hoping that someone would save her was her nightly routine. Ever since her mother had told her about a boy named "Peter Pan" she had hoped and dreamed, and everything in between that Peter would come soaring down from Neverland and take her there, but eight years of thoughtless dreams and dowry hopes made her stop believing in such things. Every night before her father came bounding up the staircase she would remind herself of the fantasy stories that her loving mother told her. One night, unparticular, something terribly wonderful happened, but something also terribly awful had happened as well. Thus, this is were our story begins with the unbelievable day-dream type of girl and a…. well unruly hero.

* * *

**(Author's Note:**

**Hi! Hope you've enjoyed this prologue, please continue to read this series. Oh and please tell me your opinion on this story because it is my first Peter Pan story. The plot here gets a little more intense and dramatic when it goes on. Really, I only started this series because I was truly bored at 2 o'clock in the hacking morning. Peter Pans rules and other things, ha ha.**

**Please feel free to review.**

**Thanks.**

**Fin.)**

* * *


	2. Chapter one, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell?

**

* * *

**

**Unruly Hero**

**Chapter One: Peter Pan? Tinkerbell?**

Cropped raven threads blew around in the hasty wind outside. The curtains flew around her head in a concept like they wanted to strangle her. Her innocent blue eyes looked up into the sky and begged someone to save her. Thunder rolled outside and tiny tear drops rolled down from the sky; rolling down her face and onto her white nightgown. She heard the approaching stomps of the man she called 'father'. The door swung open and hit the wall behind the it. Her head turned almost in shame.

"Welcome home f-father." she wanted to spit at him, but she knew what would happen. He threw her a good for nothing smirk and walked towards her.

"Yes, a home indeed, my precious Cassandra." he drew back the window and latched it shut and with one quick movement Cassandra was on the floor with a giant red spot emerging from her skin. She held the spot and looked at him. She whimpered as he approached her again. This time he actually though a punch at her ending up in her right eye. She let out a painful yelp and crumpled to the floor again, this time holding her throbbing eye. He didn't take a second glance back as he walked out the door and spoke:

"If you need me, I'll be down stairs with Heather." oh yes, that skank of an assistant. Once the door had closed she bellowed out with pain, her eye was already beginning to swollen and she could feel the bruise coming on too. She got up and walked straight over to her bed burying her face into the pillow. She wanted all of 'this' to go away, she wanted to go away from this awful place. Suddenly, someone or something rapped on her window. She casually looked up, without a second thought she hid under the covers, fearing the worst; a burglar, but who would knock on the window?

Panic struck her face as the window opened and she felt the cold breeze biting at her toes. She turned in her trance and pretended to be asleep.

"Cassandra? Cassandra Landon?" something was shaking her awake. She cranked one eye open and saw a boy; no older than fourteen years old, maybe. He wore a kind of suit that looked of spandex, it was green and had leafs sprawled across it. She rolled down her blanket and looked at him with a wrenched neck to the right.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" his name rolled off her tongue like a drop of sweet honey. He cocked his head to the left and sat Indian style in the air. She knew it was Peter at that moment, no one else could float in mid-air. She felt ecstatic for the first time in her whole life, did he hear her prayers?

"Yeah, your Cassandra right?" she shook her head nervously at first. He smiled wide and his feet touched the ground, from behind him a green figure landed on his shoulder. It was a fairy. Her body was clothed in a green dress and her dirty blond hair was rolled up in a neatly pressed bun. She even had matching slippers.

"That's Tinkerbell." obviously he had caught her staring at the small figure on his right shoulder. Tinkerbell turned her head and Cassandra swear she heard her 'hmpf.' Cassandra's face was crossed with a look of pure amusement. She looked at Peter and the question she wanted to ask came slipping out of her mouth:

"Why are you here?" he looked shocked at first and then let out a bellowing laugh. Her eyes widened as the bellowing of those hard footsteps bounded up the staircase. Cassandra rushed Peter to the window and shut them, proceeding to jump under the covers. The door slammed open and light streamed in with a black figure as well.

"I heard voices… a male voice by the sounds of it Cassie-bear." oh Jesus, she hated that name so much. Cassandra shook my head, panic was showing on her face, she could feel it growing. He bounded towards her with a deadly look on his face.

"You better not be hiding a boy in here." he gave a quick slap on the bruised cheek and walked out, slamming the door again. The window quickly came unlocked again and Peter came in examining her bruise.

"Was that your friend?" she shook her head, nervous that he would guess right. He shook his head and pulled on his imaginary beard. She giggled silently and looked at him again.

"So why did you come here again?"

"To bring you to Neverland."

* * *

**(Author's Note:**

**Reviews please! I can't review until there are atleast five reviews or four, depends if I feel generous: ha ha, in your face. Just kidding.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Please review.**

**Fin.)**

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter two, Some Peace

**Unruly Hero  
**_by TornPrince'sSmile_

**Chapter two: Some peace**

* * *

"Neverland?!" she half screamed, looking towards the door in fright; was her voice too loud, was her father going to bound up the stairs in a mad man's fiery? That would be the second time he bounded up those stairs, and she knew if she did that a third time… well there wouldn't be a third time.

"Yeah, Neverland; don't you believe in Neverland?" Cassandra's eyes actually, for the first time in eight years, held hope. Maybe she would be able to get rid of her personal monster she called "her father". Of course, he was probably some practically joker, but then how could he float?

"Y-yeah, my moms…, before she died, she told me stories of Neverland and you, peter. I loved those stories and held them dear… even after my mom died. It is part of her legacy that's part of my legacy from here on out." Cassandra smiled courteously. Peter only tipped his hat up and smiled.

"That was pretty profound, but if you don't mind me askin', how did your mom die?" Peter cocked his head slightly to the right and scratched his scalp; Cassandra only stared at her hands, finding her fingers very interesting that moment.

"I-I don't feel comfortable talking about…, my mom's death." Cassandra mentally slapped herself for stuttering, but it was overpowering talking about something so emotional. Peter frowned, but then brought his usual happy smile up on to his face.

"It's alright; it's not my business about that. So how about it?" Cassandra pondered for a moment. Moments later foot steps were heard trudging up the stairs. Cassandra hurriedly pushed Peter towards the window.

"Come back tomorrow, I'll have my answer." Her voice was hushed and she pushed him out and latched the window and jumped on her bed, pretending to be asleep. Maybe this was a big dream. The door creaked open, but she didn't expect who came in, it was Heather.

"Cass? Your father wanted me to check up on you love." Minuscule foot steps stepped over towards her bed.

"Cass I know you're up, I won't tell you father though. I know what he does." Cassandra shivered and turned so her face was looking at Heather's, she wasn't lying.

"So? It's not like your going to help, right? Am I right?" Heather's gaze softened and she sat at the edge of Cass's bed.

"Hey, look, I know you think I'm a whore—,"

"You are one." Heather sighed and looked charmingly towards her.

"You don't need to act high and mighty; I'm trying to help." Cassandra just stared at her with an 'Oh-please-woman'. Heather could only heave a sigh and direct her attention towards the door.

"Look, my father treated me the same way you are being treated. I don't want you to end up like me—a whore." Cassandra looked towards her with a confused look.

"My father doesn't rape me Ms. Hopkins, he beats me." Heather's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry, I was confused." She laughed nervously as Cassandra looked at her with a sad gaze.

"Your father raped you?" Heather only nodded.

"I got pregnant at the age of fifteen. It started with slaps and it evolved into punches and kicks, I only wanted to stop your father from ruining your life like mine did. I may not be like you mother, but I am a strong woman, I'll take care of you." Cassandra almost snarled.

"That's what they all say "I'll take care of you", "I'll look after you"… bull shit!" that was the first time that Cassandra cursed, and it was towards someone that truly cared for her. Heather put on a harmed look and held her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'll just go." Cassandra immediately took back her words, just before the door shut a slow and steady whisper came from Heather's mouth,

"I just wanted to warn you." And then she was gone, possibly forever if Cassandra took Peter's offer. From her mother's stories, he didn't take girls—only boys, why was she an exception? She was confused by it all, but the thing that mostly confused her was Heather. Sure, Heather was gentle in a way, but she was a complete—no offense too her—a complete bitch.

"I'll…I'll just sleep it off." Cassandra said quietly as she laid her head down on her pillow; she left like she was on cloud nine. Her pillow and her window where her only safe spot; her father wouldn't beat her badly if she was at the window or in bed. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"G'night dolly." She feared that voice; her fathers'.

"Night daddy," he snarled silently and slammed the doors behind him and walked down the hall to who knows where, she was just happy her wasn't in her room beating her. Her breath slowly steadied and her chest heaved itself up in down in a rhythmic manner, as her breath slowly got heavier and heavier, until she was in complete and utter slumber.

Her rave stands surrounded her head like a halo, weaving in and out from each other. Slowly, her eyes clamped together, almost like she was in a nightmare, like she was getting hurt. Her undersized hands were made into fists as little beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, almost like morning dew on her window. Her full lips parted—slowly calling out the only name she truly could distinguish from the jumbled memories flooding her head.

_"Mommy…"_

* * *

**(A/N: BRILLIANT!! I liked the chapter; Cassandra's character with get—well more character if she arrives at Neverland, which she probably will. She is boxed up in a room; a window is her only source of sun, unless you count the less than burnt up bulb in her room, so she can't show much character except that she is scared witless. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Fin.) **


	4. Poem for Cassandra

**Unruly Hero  
**_by TornPrince'sSmile_

**_Poem for Cassandra_**

**_

* * *

_**

_The angel lost her grace,  
as mascara ran down her face.  
She forgot love, remembering the hate.  
She no longer had her faith._

_With tear stained cheeks,  
throughh blood shot eyes.  
She only saw the pain and suffering,  
Love, she couldn't conquer._

_As the blue sky faded to black,  
Darkness filled her heart.  
Her wings vanished from her back,  
and kindness fell apart._

_Even with all her might,  
her dress still went black from white.  
She was sent to save;  
to help those who weren't brave..._

_But, as she looked around,  
at the marks she left..._

_Through her tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes._

_

* * *

_

**:), like or no?**


	5. Chapter three, Darkest Skies

**Unruly Hero  
**_by TornPrince'sSmile_

**Chapter three: Darkest Skies**

* * *

That night, was the worst night Cassandra ever had. Her mind was filled with stress, memories, and even spoils. She dreamed sweet dreams about her mother; such a beautiful woman… without a care in the world. She only lived with her father as long as she did, because of Cassandra. Those… sickening, sweet dreams soon turned in thundering nightmares that haunted her like a stalker… one she couldn't shake off her tail.

* * *

_"Cassandra?" her eyes snapped open; that was her mother's voice! She opened her mouth to reply, but her voice was gone… it disappeared. She let tears stream down her cheeks. She felt them get wiped away by gentle finger tips… almost like an angel's feather._

_"Don't cry turtledove. Mommy's here." Cassandra's body shook… 'But not for long…' She thought to herself… she couldn't help it… she knew what was going on—she knew what was going to happen next. Thundering steps bounded up the wooden steps, her mother pushed her into the crawl space in her room._

_"Hide… and don't come out… no matter what you hear." And the doors closed—leaving Cassandra in the darkness—once again._

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, yet, she saw nothing; nothing, but darkness that is. It was starting to bother her now that all her dreams slowly connected together… It was nothing like before when it was little bits' and pieces of memories. She shuffled in her bed and peeled off the sheets. Rolling her knees up to her chin; she listened to sound of the beating rain against the dimmed window.

"Please come back."

* * *

Weeks had passed and Peter never returned for her answer. Was he a figment of her imagination? Ever since that day, she stayed in her room and received more and more beatings than before. Maybe it was her punishment to talking to Heather like that—or maybe he knew there _was_ a boy in her room weeks ago.

She pressed her forehead against the cool window. It was so hot in her room and so cool outside… there had been no air flow in the room since last night, when her 'monster' came to 'check up' on her. She wanted to die… her dreams came back to her every night. So, the past several nights she hadn't slept… she only pretended for her safety.

Her ratty, old, orange sundress slightly glowed in the moment of sun that the clouds couldn't suppress. She smiled for only a mere moment; these days reminded her of her mother… the dress had been a birthday gift from her mother when she was 'old enough' for it.

It was slightly short for her and the neck cut down low enough to see the tops of her developing breasts. Luckily, her father was gone for the next two days… something about business in the states. In these cases, Heather would feed her and offer to take her out… she mostly declined graciously.

Suddenly, rapping at her window startled her from her 'la-la world'. She quickly opened the window and a swift, cold breeze blew in, leaving a trail of rain drops on her chest. She felt something fly by her. Figuring it was, probably, a small and helpless bird; she closed the door and turned. She froze in place as she saw what—who it was. Peter Pan; he had come back for her after all!

"Ain't it a lil' chilly for a sundress?" he asked, tipping his small green hat forward. She giggled harmlessly and spun in a tiny circle.

"It was my mother's." Peter's face glowed for a moment and then he settled down. He crossed his legs and sat in an Indian-style; just like before and leaned forward.

"What's that on your face?" he pointed to a large, developing bruise on her cheek and again on the bridge of her nose. She blushed nervously and sighed.

"T-their…" she thought for a mere moment, "make-up." Peter scrunched his nose up.

"What's that?" Cassandra giggled at his innocence.

"It's something a girl puts on to look beautiful." Peter looked deep in thought as he stared at her face. She combed her fingers threw her hair, nervously, as the atmosphere thickened.

"No offense or anything, but I liked you better when you had no 'make-up' on. You looked nice before." Cassandra blushed, but not out of nervousness, but of embarrassment and flattery.

"Uh, thanks."

"Does it wash off?" Cassandra stared at Peter, trying her best not to look weak.

"In a couple weeks, probably." Peter's eyebrows knitted together.

"Why?"

"Hmm, well some people say it's made out of whale blubber." Peter scrunched his nose up, in disgust and stuck out his tongue.

"Gross." Cassandra sat down on her bed, crossing one leg under her butt. Peter softly floated down, ending only centimeters away from her face. Her face flushed nervously as he wrapped an arm around hers and lifted her off the ground.

"Wha-?" she half asked, dumbly. Peter smiled and spoke.

"Your so glum, tell ya' what. Let's go to Neverland." Cassandra gulped and looked down to her bare feet.

"I don't think I can." Peter scratched his head. Suddenly, a little light bulb lit up in his head.

"Tink!" the green pixie came out of no where and landed on Peter's shoulder. Oh, she was just so cute.

"Tink, sprinkle Cassandra with some pixie dust and then we can go to Neverland." Tinkerbell let out a sound of disgust and disappointment. She, rudely, stuck her tongue out at Cassandra and turned around. She was so arrogant!

"Come on Tink! She's a good girl." Tink looked towards Cassandra again and looked into her eyes, only to float over and sprinkle a golden dust on her.

Peter smiled warmly and opened his mouth.

"Now think of a happy thought." She already had one in mind… her mother. She opened her eyes again and saw that her feet had lifted off the ground and she was up by Peter.

* * *

**(A/N: Ha-ha! An update! So don't cry –holds out tissue- I've been planning out this chapter and the next. So I hope it is up to your standards and please! Review, flame and everything else you readers do!**

**Special thanks to:**

**xXxWolfxLoverxNamedxAshleyxXx:  
****-Okay first of all, your name is LOOOONNNGG! And you're my first reviewer so special hugs to you ^^**

**Fizzwizzler:  
****-Special hugs to you, my second reviewer!**

**1honeydelight:  
****-When you said 'I' do you mean me? Lol, confused! X3 Special hugs to you too!**

**Invisible. Words.:  
****-Thanks! You're awesome, thanks for the criticism! Special hugs to you! :)**

**Captain Anemone:  
****-Many thanks to you! So far, (no offense to other reviewers) your reviews have drove me to write more :) and had more criticism. Special hugs!**

**Really; special hugs to everyone!  
****Hits: 953! O.o holy crap!  
****Favs: 6 ^^ yay!  
****Alerts: 7 yay!**

**When hits, hit 1,000; I'll do double update! :)**

**P.S: I'll write a poem for Peter too! So look out for that! :)**

**-TSP)**


	6. Poem for Peter

**Poem for Peter Pan**

_By TornPrince'sSmile_

* * *

_The days grow cold and the air grows thick,_

_I can't put up with any of this shit._

_My light has gone out and my hope is gone,_

_I can only hear the sound of my misery's gong._

_Take me back to those good old days,_

_Where the sun was bliss and the clouds were in a haze._

_Take me back to those snowy evenings,_

_Where we weren't close to all those grievings._

_My life is a big, old haze,_

_My feelings are set ablaze._

_ Have no feeling, no remorse._

_Even with few feelings left, they feel extremely coarse._

_I take my time, filling up my empty life,_

_But all I get are cuts and bruises from this old knife._

_I try my best to run and hide,_

_But these feelings just won't subside._

_I play within fire; I get burnt._

_I swim within water; I have drowned._

_Which way should I choose which have I earned?_

_Which path am I bound?_

_Take me back to that rainy weekend,_

_Where we would store a mends._

_Take me back to those windy months,_

_Where we got tired of your parents grunts._

* * *

**-By ME!**

**I have a copyright on this so if I see this on someone's page without my permission; guess what? LAWSUIT!**

**I almost published it so, I had to get a copyright. It's called 'Take me Back'.**

**Like, or no? :)**


	7. Capter four, Neverland or Bust

**Unruly Hero  
**_by TornPrince'sSmile_

**Chapter four: Neverland or Bust.**

* * *

'I can fly!' Cassandra screamed inside her head. She twirled in circles and then stopped with a giggle.

"Wow, flying feels amazing!" Cassandra yelped to Peter. It did; it felt like you were floating on cloud nine… maybe she could go there now? Peter watched Cassandra fly around in circles, giggling to herself. Less to say; he was amused. Watching her raven hair spin about her fair skin and to see her eyes glimmer with joy… it brought happiness to himself.

"Peter?" Her voice brought him out of his stare. He smile and nodded his head.

"I know, right?" Cassandra only smiled softly and giggled again, but covering her mouth this time. Her hands were so tiny, they looked so fragile. He took her hand in his and in-closed hers against his.

"Remember, first star on the right and straight on 'til morning!" After that his feet, along with her feet, lifted off the ground and soon enough; they were off to Neverland.

* * *

"Why do you call it, Neverland Peter?" Cassandra pondered to him. She always wanted to know, maybe he… didn't know.

"Don't know. Probably 'cause it's everybody dreams to find a 'Neverland'; something that truly was never there." Cassandra sighed, she never thought of that. Cassandra was truly more excited then she showed. She couldn't wait when they landed on the golden sand of the beach.

"Are there actually mermaids there Peter?" she asked. Unknown to her, Peter's face flushed at the tone of her voice; she sounded like a curious child.

"U-uh, yeah. They're kind of rude to human girls though… especially if their prettier than themselves." Cassandra smiled to Peter and watched the stars and clouds pass.

They went into the rain instead of going to other direction. It was interesting to feel the wet droplets against her warm skin. In a few minutes, her hair was flat against her scalp and her cheeks began to get rosy from being cold. Peter's ears twitched slightly as Cassandra sneezed, he knew she was cold; maybe it wasn't a great idea to fly out right now.

"Almost there." It was true, they had about three minutes until the rain stopped, and then maybe ten minutes until Neverland. Cassandra's eyes flopped open coarsely as her tired eyes sank.

"Tired?" Peter's voice entered her ears. Cassandra almost jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered tiredly. Peter smiled kindly and picked her up; surprisingly she was _very_ light. Almost too light for a girl her age. Cassandra blushed and tried to wiggle out of his clutches.

"Relaxe… I'll wake you when we arrive." Against all odds, Cassandra slowly fell asleep with no nightmares haunting her.

* * *

**(A/N: So I reached a little over a thousand hits, and the poem doesn't count as a double update. So watch after this chapter, there'll be another soon.)**


	8. Poem for Neverland

**Poem for Neverland  
**_by TornPrince'sSmile_

* * *

_We sat upon  
a lonely star  
meandered  
in our musing  
why it came to be  
kept us wondering  
where it would take us  
set us on a course  
to another galaxy._

_It wasn't until  
we arrived at  
The Grand Scheme Of Things  
somewhere between  
the moon and the milky way  
we discovered  
the light between us  
jaded now by the cosmos  
larger than you and I  
ever imagined._

_And morning never came._

* * *

**(A/N: THIS IS NOT MINE! It belongs to 'The Bear Paw' on authorsden(dot)com. All credit goes to bear paw.)**


	9. Chapter five, In the Morning

**Unruly Hero  
**_by TornPrince'sSmile_

**Chapter five: In the Morning**

_(Important!! The first part of this chapter is told in Peter's POV and the second part in Cassandra's POV)_

* * *

The sun light slowly went over the hills and mountains of Neverland as we arrived. She was breathing heavily and her forehead was awfully warm. I need she must had caught a cold or something. Maybe the flu? I hope to dear god not though. I slowly flew back to the hid out, I was now tired from all the flying and carrying her around.

Upon entering the 'treehouse', the lost boys almost tackled me to the ground, if they hadn't seen Cassandra.

"Who's that!"

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"New mother?"

"Does she sing?"

"Does she know stories?"

"Did you two kiss?"

I was bombarded by question after question, the only question I answered 'yes' to was the 'new mother' one. The rest were 'no' and 'I don't know'. After the lost boys had settled down and my arms were getting tired, I set her down on my bed and set a cold rag on her forehead. Her cheeks had become red and her nose was slightly running. I wiped her nose and held my hand to her forehead.

"Yep, she definitely has a cold." I spoke to myself. The only lost boy that was still up was Tootles and usually he was the first to fall asleep. He yawned slightly and stretched his arms up high in the air.

"Is mama up yet?" I scratched my nose and yawned.

"Nah, she won't be up 'til morning probably Toot. Why don't cha' go get some sleep?"

"Nibs, took me bed." He said childishly. I knew what he was going to ask now.

"Can I sleep with mama?" I sighed softly and pushed him towards Nibs.

"Cassandra is sleeping. Maybe in a night or two." After I made sure Tootles was fully asleep I walked out onto the deck and fell asleep.

* * *

My mind was filled with nothing, no dreams, no nightmares, no nothing. I fluttered my eyes softly, feeling my eyelashes against my skin I opened them tiredly. I was extremely hot, I felt like I was on fire. My eyes were met with the blazing rays of the sun. I put my hand in front of my face and cried out in hurt. I peeled off the sheets that were placed on top of me and looked at my dress. It was ripped slightly at the bottom now. I yawned and stretched. Looking around, I noticed I was in a room filled with boys… I widened my eyes and screamed.

* * *

**(A/N: Cliffie! MWAHAHAH!! Again, when the hits reach thousand and fifty I'll do double update. Thanks for all my reviewers, and hopefully the chapters were up to your standards.)**


End file.
